warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine (Videojuego)
thumb|286pxWarhammer 40,000: Space Marine es un videojuego desarrollado por Relic Entertainment, y publicado por THQ. Fue puesto a la venta el 6 de septiembre de 2011 (el 9 en Europa). Se desarrolla en el universo de Warhammer 40,000, y el jugador controla al Capitán Titus, Marine Espacial del Capítulo de los Ultramarines. El juego es un shooter/brawler en tercera persona, en el que el personaje usa su Bólter para enfrentarse a los enemigos a distancia hasta que puede acercarse lo suficiente para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, modalidad en la que se deciden la mayor parte de los enfrentamientos. Historia El Mundo Forja de Graia ha sido conquistado por un ¡Waaagh! Orko liderado por el Kaudillo Grimskull. Se envía a liberar el planeta a la 2ª Compañía de los Ultramarines. Los jugadores asumen el papel del Capitán Titus, comandante de dicha 2ª Compañía. Titus, junto con otros dos Marines Espaciales (el Sargento Sidonus y el hermano Leandros), se reúne con el 203º Regimiento de Cadia y localiza al Inquisidor Drogan. Drogan se introduce con los Marines en el reactor de energía del Manufactorum en busca de un aparato capaz de abrir un azote psíquico que aparentemente podría matar a los Orkos. Tras recuperar el objeto, una fuente de energía disforme, los Marines y Drogan consiguen activar el Azote en la Espira, un ascensor orbital. En lugar de matar a los Orkos, esto abre una Fisura Disforme que permite a las fuerzas del Caos atacar Graia. Se da a entender que Drogan murió tras enviar su mensaje de socorro y que su cadáver quedó poseído por un Demonio al servicio del Señor del Caos Nemeroth. Mientras las fuerzas de Nemeroth entran en el planeta, Titus planea destruir las puertas usando un Titán Warlord para destruir la Espira. El Titán Invictus destruye la Espira; tanto Grimskull como Sidonus mueren en el proceso y la fuente de energía es robada. Titus, apoyado por los Cuervos Sangrientos, dirige un ataque contra las fuerzas de Nemeroth para alcanzar los restos de la Espira e impedir que Nemeroth alcance la demonicidad. Titus derrota a Nemeroth y destruye la fuente de energía disforme. Graia es liberada, y el juego termina con Titus arrestado por el Inquisidor Thrax por miedo de que estuviera corrompido por el Caos al haber podido resistir el contacto con la Disformidad liberada de la fuente. Respecto al resto del universo de Warhammer 40,000 se ha afirmado en el foro de la página oficial del juego que "Marine se desarrolla en una cronología paralela dentro del trasfondo, pero los personajes no son los mismos." Sin embargo, la validez de esa afirmación ha sido cuestionada. Personajes *Capitán Titus (personaje del jugador). *Sargento Sidonus. *Leandros. *Teniente Segunda Mira. *Inquisidor Drogan. *Señor del Caos Nemeroth. *Inquisidor Thrax. *Kaudillo Grimskull. Enemigos El juego incluye a los Orkos y al Caos. Los tipos de enemigos conocidos son: *Orkos: **Chikoz Duroz. **Noblez. **Noblez Zuperakribilladorez. **Garrapatos Bomba. **Gretchin. **Petatankez. **Akribilladorez. **Noblez Akribilladorez. **Piztoleroz. **Piztoleroz Pro. **Noblez Piztoleroz Pro. **Zoldadoz de Azalto. **Eztrambótikoz. *Caos: **Milicia Renegada. **Psíquicos Corruptos. **Marines Espaciales del Caos. **Aniquiladores. **Desangradores de Khorne. **Drones de Plaga. Armamento Los jugadores serán capaces de acceder a una serie de armas distintas. El personaje del jugador puede portar cuatro armas, una fija y tres intercambiables. El arma fija es un Rifle Bólter. Dos huecos de armas completamente intercambiables pueden ser cubiertos con un Bólter modelo Stalker, un Rifle de Fusión, un Rifle de Plasma, un Bólter de Asalto, un Cañón Láser o un Lanzador de Venganza. En el hueco final el jugador porta una Pistola Bólter de munición infinita, y un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A mitad de la historia la Pistola Bólter puede ser sustituida permanentemente por una Pistola de Plasma, mientras que el arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que inicialmente es un cuchillo de combate, puede ser cambiada por una Espada Sierra, un Hacha de Energía o un Martillo de Trueno. Portar el Martillo de Trueno supone una penalización que impide usar otras armas fuera de la pistola y el Bólter. En puntos específicos del juego el protagonista puede usar temporalmente armas más pesadas, como el Bólter Pesado, el Cañón de Plasma o el Cañón Automático. Mientras porta estas armas pesadas el jugador no puede atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y solo puede bloquear los ataques de sus oponentes. Titus también puede llevar hasta cinco granadas de fragmentación. Plataformas Este juego fue sacado para Xbox 360, Playstation 3 y PC. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. *Giant Bomb. *Rock Paper Shotgun. *Eyes on with the grim colorful fantasy of Warhammer 40K Space Marine. *Official site: Chaos enemies. *Official site: Usable weapons. *Official site: Ork enemies. *Single player characters. *The Fate of Graia (and when Space Marine Takes place) thread at the official Space Marine forum. en:Space Marine (game) Categoría:Videojuegos